Leslie's Condition
by LisaMarieHourglass
Summary: "This 14 year old girl was killed in a motorcycle accident this past Saturday. The driver was on his way home from the local bar when..." Leslie looked at the television screen as her hands clenched involuntarily. That had been her face on the screen.
1. The Accident

I always thought everything I read in books was fake. I would pride myself in my knowledge of truth and fiction. That is, until the accident.

Black. That was the first thing I knew. Then pain. Crippling, agonizing pain. Then I remembered. I was standing in the middle of a gravel road. The wind whipped my hair in front of my eyes, blurring my vision, so I couldn't see the danger until it was right on top of me. Literally. The motorcycle had veered, causing rocks to fly at me, I had no time to run.

I'm dead... I thought as beeps and chimes entered the blackness. My eyes fluttered open. …or not. Where am I? I looked around. A hospital. I felt… different. I was breathing, but it was different. I must be terminally ill. If the motorcycle didn't kill me, I will die soon. Too soon. I thought of my sister, so small and fragile, who would never know me.

"Mom." I croaked, my voice was not how I had thought it would be. It was softer, not rougher. It sounded more like a kitten than a frog. No matter how different it was, there was one thing I knew. It wasn't mine.

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" I tried to sit up, but found that I was connected to wires. "Mom?" I was starting to get scared.

"Your mom isn't here. She's out with the baby." I turned to see a doctor. I was caught off guard. I was expecting an old man, not this, this, movie star. His golden eyes looked into mine. "How are you feeling?" I thought about that. Other than the strangeness and un-homely feeling I had in my own body, I felt surprisingly healthy. I felt better than I had ever felt before, which is strange, seeing as I was just almost killed by an idiot on a motorcycle. I felt strong, like I could run a marathon without stopping for a breath. My senses seemed sharper, like they had been washed in a crystal pool. I heard the cars outside as if they were here, even though I was on the top floor, in the very center of the building.

"Great, better than ever." He nodded. I started twiddling my thumbs, nervous. I looked at my hands. What the- they were manicured, and tiny. "How long was I out, doc?" His eyes glinted.

"Well, you recovered right on time. We weren't expecting you to come to any sooner." He avoided my question with skill.

"Yes, but how long was that?" I was annoyed.

"Only, about, a month." I was shocked. A whole month? Oh great. Make-up Homework, here I come. He seemed to sense my tension. "but that is great, in fact, you healed much more than others with this, er, condition." I could tell he was holding something back.

"And since when is getting hit by a motorcycle a condition?" I sneered sarcastically, I just wanted my mom. Here I was, in a hospital, attached to wires. I wanted my mom, but I got this really handsome doctor that won't even tell me anything. I deserve to know what is going on with my own body.


	2. the test

"Leslie, we have some tests to perform, so I need you to lay down and breath slowly. I am going to check out these machines and put you on one more." His velvet voice calmed me down considerably. I laid down and concentrated on breathing as the doctor checked the monitors. He would write things down occasionally. I yearned to know what was written on those pages.

"Alright, now, this is a heart monitor. It will tell us your heart rate." He placed a small metal circle on my chest, attached to another machine. As soon as the screen blinked to life, a monotonous chime echoed in the hallway. The small green line was horizontal, and unchanging. My eyes grew wide. The doctor took off the metal piece and nodded his head, still writing.

"Um, excuse me, did that machine just tell me I was… dead?" He bit his lip.

"No Leslie. It said you had a perfectly normal heart rate."

"I don't believe it. I am 14, you know, and pretty smart." He smiled and nodded.

"I know."

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, guys but, it was as long as I felt it should be. Comment or pm me! ~Lisa


	3. the impossible

"Leslie, you are not dead. It's just, your heart, isn't beating." He said it so casually, so nonchalantly that at first it made perfect sense.

"I'm alive, but my heart isn't- wait. This makes NO sense. How can I be alive if my heart isn't beating?" I tried to feel for my heart, for that steady thump. Nothing.

"It's not that your dead, it's just you're…" he paused at a loss for words. "…immortal."

"What do you mean by immortal?" He probably was kidding around with me, like how I'm supposed to be dead but am not… sorta.

"I mean you will never not be 18."

"woah there man, 18? I'm 14, remember?"

"You were."

"You said I was out for a month, not 4 years!"

"You were."

"Okay, I'm officially confused."

"Look at yourself Leslie." He handed me a hand-mirror. I held it up to my face and gasped. The first thing I saw was my eyes, horrible and menacing. Red. Then I gazed at my face. My new face. It was pale, but beautiful. My features were soft and pixie-like. My hair, instead of the ratty brown it had been, was now a luscious, curly gold, that would wave and caress in all the right ways. I was slightly freckled, something I had never been before. My teeth were perfectly white, and my lips a rosy red.

"What happened to me?"

"That's just it Leslie, you're not you." My red eyes grew wide as I slowly batted my long eyelashes.

"what do you mean, not me?"

"Your brain is still you, but your body is that of a vampire." That was when I started laughing. It was a beautiful, dancing laugh. "I'm completely serious. You see, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and I am also a vampire."

A/N- yes, my chapters are short, but I think its better this way. Comment!!!! ~lisa


	4. the decision

"Ok, jokes old. Where are the hidden cameras? Alright guys, you can come out!" I started half-heartedly laughing.

"Leslie, this isn't a joke. You are a vampire. I know this seems weird, maybe even downright crazy, but it's true. I am a couple hundred years old, and look at me." I surveyed his twenty-something body. Just then his golden eyes caught my attention.

"So… if we are BOTH vampires, then how come my eyes are red, yet yours are gold?"

"It all depends on what we eat, or drink, I suppose. I drink only animal blood. The previous inhabitant of your new body, well, she preferred something else."

"Humans." He nodded. "Wait, what do you mean the 'previous inhabitant'? What body am I in? where is my body? Where is my mom?" I was beginning to get so frantic I was starting to believe what he said.

"I mean, Leslie, this is not your body. You had an all body transplant, and now are living in a vampire body. The 'previous inhabitant' was a girl named Elizabeth. She was born in the medieval time. She was in love with a human named Richard. One night, they went on a walk to the woods, where he was going to propose. Little did they know, a clan of vampires was waiting in the moonlight. Just as Richard was kneeling, they pounced, destroying Richard and leaving Elizabeth lying on the floor, bitten. She came to me about a month ago, asking to be with Richard again. She had wandered the earth since that horrible night, always close to Richards family, the family that would have been hers. She told me it had become too much to bear, and she wanted an escape from her prison. I acknowledged her request and took her here. I used a were-wolf's tooth to do the procedure, as normal instruments could not carve her rock flesh. Then, I heard about you. Dead, killed in a horrible motorcycle accident. I tested you, and your brain was still fully functional. I inserted your brain into Elizabeth's body and saved you. The question is, did you want to be saved? I can take you out as easily as you were put in if you don't want this new life. If you are willing to try it, I can take you to Forks right now. You can be part of my family."

For a moment I just sat there, in complete awe of the story he had told me. My mind told me it was a dream, but my still heart told me it wasn't. I pondered his question. Did I want to join this, family, of vampires?

_ I guess it's better than dead… As everyone thinks I am._ I thought.

"Yes. I'll come with you." He smiled. He seemed like an ok guy.

"Alright, put these on," he handed me a pair of sunglasses. "I'm warning you, you will feel an urge to drink any human's blood, so I'm going to take you to my car through the 'EMPLOYEE'S ONLY' way, but, just in case, I will be holding you." He grabbed me around the waist, like a father would to his teenage daughter. We entered the abandoned hallway, walking slowly. Even though Elizabeth had been four years older than me when she became immortal, she was smaller. Not exactly shorter, but more petite. She probably would have looked amazing in a ball gown, or a wedding dress. I sighed. She lost her life so I could have another. We walked into an empty parking lot, with a single Volvo.

"I borrowed my son's car for the drive, it is quite a bit faster than most." I nodded slowly. I was still a little confused at this turn of events. He helped me into the passenger's seat of the car and shut the door. I shakily put on my seatbelt. The drive wasn't to long, seeing as I lived in Seattle, but it was long enough for me to have second thoughts. I found myself wondering ow well my new body would hold up if I jumped out into the speeding trees. That was when I realized I NEEDED to stay. I needed these vampires to help me figure out how to live like they do.


	5. the family

It seemed as if we had just left the hospital when we passed the sign that said WELCOME TO FORKS, WA. It was a very small town. There was one main road, with a restaurant here and a little store there. We passed a police station, also tiny and a two cabin "hotel". We turned into a neighborhood that branched off of the main road. We wound through all the homes and into a forest. Everything was green. Since I had grown up in a rural part of seattle, this was not new for me, nor was the blanket of clouds overhead. I loved this. With my new senses, I could breath in the very oxygen the plants were giving off. We turned onto a long driveway. The house that came into view was stunning. Carlisle parked the car and got out. I followed his example. I could smell something. It was the smell I had loved my whole life. Deep and woodsy. Although I loved it, it had a small twang of wet dog.

"What's that smell?" I asked, heading towards the doorway. He laughed.

"That would be Jacob. The whole family is waiting for you." He swung open the door. The stunning array of people choked a gasp from my throat. "This is Alice," He said, pointing towards a small-ish girl with a pixie hair cut. She fluttered over to see me.

"Hello!" Her voice was like a fairies song.

"She will be rooming with you. This is Rosalie," He pointed to a girl with blonde hair and amazing features. She just turned away from me. "Emmett," He pointed to a large guy with large muscles. He was sitting by Rosalie on the large couch. He nodded his head at me as if to say hi. "Jasper," Jasper had goldish hair and fierce eyes. He looked bored. "Esme, my wife," She had flowing brown hair and a bright smile. "and, Edward." Edward had golden hair and golden eyes. "Oh, and Bella, his wife." Bella was a beautiful brunette. "That's all the vampires, but there are two others in the family. This is Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob is a werewolf and Renesmee, well, we aren't positive what she is. She's Edward and Bella's daughter from when Bella was human." Jacob had short hair and dark eyes. His hair was scraggly. His skin was like a Native American. He smelled great, other than the wet dog. I noticed that Renesmee was the only "vampire" that was close to him. I wondered why, I thought he smelled great.

"So, I guess since you'll be going to school next week, we might as well get our story straight.

_**A/N: hey guys, I really need comments, cuz I'm thinking about stopping this story! Comment!!!**_


	6. the closet

"Alright, so this is the story. Leslie and Rosalie are sisters that we adopted together, but Leslie was at the time attending a private school and she wanted to stay. After all this time, she has decided she wants to come back and live with Rosalie. Her school was named Westminster Academy for Girls. It was in Virginia." Everyone nodded and left. I felt very awkward, just standing there until Alice came up to me.

"Here, I'll show you our room." She grabbed me by the wrist and waltzed up the stairs very gracefully. Surprisingly, so did I. she opened the door to a room that was very… girly. It was painted pink and had a large bookshelf that was painted white. She also had a vanity desk (also white) that was covered in shining diamonds. There was a lone couch on one of the walls. It was white and had every type of pink pillow imaginable. Fluffy, leather, snakeskin, polka dot, striped, you name it.

"Um, where's the bed?" She laughed.

"Vampires don't sleep! Now, I have to show you our closet." She seemed giddy. She slid open large white doors into an outlet. Not kidding. It had walls of outfit's and tops and dresses and shoes and jewelry and… well, you get the gist. I just stood there gaping.

"You like?" Her eyes were eager.

"It's amazing." I kept scanning the room over and over.

"I think we're about the same size… Here, try this on, it will be better than that hospital gown." She threw me a shirt and jeans that I caught with ease.

"Thanks." She left the closet and I wound back to a corner that had mirrors. I changed and looked over my new body. My hair was always perfect, never a stray hair. My face was perfectly colored, even though it was pale. My entire physique seemed perfect, from my rock hard abs to my slender legs. The shirt she had handed me was black with rips, revealing a white layer underneath. It had a 'peace, 3, ' saying on the front. It was a tight fighting shirt, not that I needed to worry about it. The jeans were also form fitting and dark, with white stitching. I walked out of the closet.

"Oh, it's perfect! You can wear anything in the closet, mi closet es su closet." I laughed.

"Thanks Alice."

"Your welcome, I mean, what are sisters for?" I realized then that Vampire's couldn't cry, because if they could, I would be bursting into tears. I had almost forgotten about my real sister.


	7. the baseball game

The sun had slowly set over the horizon, and storm clouds were rolling in.

"Looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight!" Cheered Emmett, as the rest of the vampires started smiling. I was confused.

"So?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"Baseball time!" They all cheered. Alice came over to me and put a cap on my head. I had been trying to not think of my baby sister (who, ironically was named Allie) and embrace Alice in her place. When we were in the massive garage, I started getting in the jeep. Rosalie stared at me.

"What? Aren't we going to the baseball game? That's like, an hour away…" she started laughing.

"You think we're… Oh that is too funny! Emmett! She thinks we're driving… to watch a game! Oh!" She was laughing really hard. I would have blushed… If I could.

"No!" I shouted in my defense, "I just…" I scrambled for an excuse. "was waiting for you guys. See?" I hopped out. "Just waiting. Out of curiousity… where are we going?"

We started running. Fast. Faster than any car I have ever seen. We turned into a forest, and narrowly dodged trees and animals.

"Here we are." Said Esme, showing me a huge field, larger than a football field. "We love playing baseball, but rarely ever get to."

"Why?" I heard someone laughing. Expecting it to be Rosalie, I turned around. It was Bella.

"You'll see." Edward leaned in to a small kiss as Carlisle started to speak.

"Esme and I will be captains. Emmett, over here."

"Edward." Called Esme.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"Leslie." I cautiously walked over to Carlisle's team with Emmett and Alice.

"Rosalie."

"Jasper."

"Renesmee."

"That looks like everybody. Ready? Alice, you're first pitcher."

"Bella, you go up to plate." As I was directed to outfield, it became clear why the storm was needed. Alice would somehow be able to tell exactly when to throw the ball, and when Bella hit it, it meshed right with the thunder. The ball soared past the trees. Emmett zipped into the forest and out again, the ball in hand.

"Way to go Emmett!" cheered Alice. Bella threw the bat down.

And so the game continued. Soon, it was my turn to bat. Rosalie turned her arm back, complete concentration on her face. Suddenly, the ball was in my face, before I was even ready for it. I swung hard, and the ball connected. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Edward get me out. Instead, I heard moaning.

"Aw great, not again. We lost another… Carlisle, uh, did you check Elizabeth for any…" Elizabeth, that was the name of my body. What happened? I opened my eyes to see Carlisle picked up a cod of dirt… at least, that's what it looked like.


	8. the dirt clod

"Edward!" Called Bella, her eyes wide as she held the dirt clod. They looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Renesmee walked up to her mom, her bronze hair blowing in the wind. She raised her hand to her mom's shoulder.

"That's what I was thinking too." The small family of three stared at me. Then, one by one, the rest of the family looked amazed and terrified at the same time, after Renesmee touched their shoulders.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Leslie, there is something you might want to know." Said Carlisle.

_**A/N: Ok, I know it was really short, but bear with me! ~Lisa**_


	9. the talent show

"You know that vampires are… different, then humans, right?"

"Um, yeah, I kinda got that."

"Well, some vampires are different than others, also."

"Okay…"

"Nessie, it might be easier for Leslie if you help." Renesmee, a girl of about fourteen walked over. "Nessie is different, and not only because she is only half vampire. Alice, Edward, Bella and Jasper are different too. They have what we call 'talents'. Edward can read minds, Bella can shield from other talents, Jasper can control emotion, and Alice can see the future. Nessie, well… she'll show you hers." Before I could even be confused, she touched my cheek with her warm hand.

I suddenly saw Edward, replying to someone's thoughts. Then the image was traded for another, of Alice in a trance like before, knowing what would happen before it did. Then she showed me a large gathering of vampires. They all had different talents. I saw someone named Zaphrina, who would show Nessie scenes of forests and others.

"Nessie, show her Ben." The scene changed to a young man. I presumed this was Ben. Through Renesmee's young eyes, I saw a geyser form out of a still creek. The once gentle wind became a large gust. I kept looking at the young man, who was staring at nothing. Young Nessie ran up to him, enchanted by his magic tricks. She handed him a leaf. He took it from her hand and ran his fingers across it, laughing. Then, the leaf burst into flames. Nessie giggled as the picture dissapeared.


	10. The Fire

I just stood there, completely confused.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, my perfect voice straining. "You, you don't think…" I sniffed nervously, catching a trace of campfire far off in the woods. "Maybe it's not so far off…" I thought aloud. I picked up the dirt clod and noticed red lace. "The baseball…" It was charred and ripped in half, as if it had internally combusted. "You think I did this," I said, pointing to the baseball, "with this." I pointed to my head. "You're crazy. You are all _insane_. You think this is real? This, vampire nonsense? You actually _believe _this? Lunatics. Great. I have dreamt up a band of lunatics. That is what this whole thing really is. Some random dream that the morphine gave me. If you don't mind, I am going to go hide from you freaks while I wait to wake up." I took off into the forest, faster than before. I sat down miles away from the field, no idea where I was. I started crying without tears. I curled into a tight ball and brushed golden curls out of my face. I heard howling in the distance and the crackling of fire. Suddenly, the area around me became hot. I looked up and into flames. I felt my hand start to burn. I looked and saw that it was black. I jumped up and saw the flames traveling up the trees.

"Help! Help me!" I screamed, hoping one of the vampires would here me. "Help! Help!" Suddenly the reddish blonde one ran up. His golden eyes grew wide.

"Carlisle!" He dashed back into the forest and came back with his father.

"Ok, Edward, go get the rest of the family. I'll see what I can do here." He nervously walked closer to the fire.

"Ow." I said, cradling my hand.

"Oh no." Carlisle turned around. As the fire got bigger, he examined my hand. Edward dashed in, still with huge eyes, with Alice and the rest.

"I need you to take care of this while I try and help Leslie." They reluctantly crept towards the flames as Carlisle whisked me off into the trees. I closed my eyes to try and relieve the pain.

"Why is this happening?" I asked through gritted teeth while caressing my charred hand.

"Fire is the only thing that can hurt a vampire. In fact, the only way to kill a vampire is by burning it."

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait… won't be this long next time! Thanks for reading. I might set up a blog where I can publish my other stories chapter by chapter. Review! ~Lisa**_


	11. The Visit

"Am I going to die?" I asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so. We just have to get somewhere you can rest while the venom heals your hand." We stopped at the Cullen's home. My home. Carlisle whisked me into the front room and laid me on the couch. I winced as the movement jostled my hand. I waited for Elizabeth's venom to do its job on my wound. As I rested, I caught a whiff of the wet-dog-mixed-with-childhood smell.

"Jacob?" Called Carlisle as the bulky Indian walked into the room. I lowered my head in hopes that I would be able to hide myself from view.

"Where's everybody? Are they ok? Where's Nessie?" he seemed a bit nervous.

"Everybody is fine, including Renesmee." Carlisle's lie flowed from his mouth with ease.

"Good."

"Why are you here? Should I have been expecting you?"

"Well, no. I am supposed to invite you guys to some sort of party at La Push. Seth had this idea that since it's been a year since the whole 'working together for a greater cause' thing that we should allow you to come hang out at the beach. I decided 'why not', you know, for Nessie's sake. She should be allowed to come over the boundary every once in a while, you know. The other pack is going to be there too, they want to meet this new vampire. They are all nervous that she won't respect the treaty because she wasn't a Cullen. It's been a real sore spot for them. Honestly, I don't understand what the fuss is. She used to be human. I'd hate to be her." I shivered in my seat and felt a burning coming from my hand. I bit my lip to help from crying out. The pain grew until I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I watched the ashes fall off of my hand. After several minutes, the pain became bearable. I looked up to see that the rest of the vampires were back. Jacob was hugging Renesmee. I sat up. Edward and Carlisle glanced at me.

"Leslie, are you ok?" I flexed my fingers, wondering the same thing.

"Um, I think so…" Jacob looked over at me, and when he did, his eyes grew wide.

"She's not coming to the party."


	12. The Music

Jacob kept the scowl on his face as I sputtered, unable to find a reply.

"I-i-i-i… you know- did- ok. Um, I'm gonna shut up now." I felt my face heat up, even though I knew I wasn't blushing. He turned and stormed out of the house.

I felt extremely self-conscious. Twiddling my fingers, I announced I was going to Alice and I's room, desperate for the need of a good ol' nap.

"Don't worry, Jacob just doesn't like newcomers. I promise, he doesn't bite." He smiled. I walked over to the stairs, managing to trip over the first one and fall flat on my butt, my arm stinging.

"Ow." I muttered.

"We should probably have you lie down for a while…" Carlisle said, helping me back towards the couch. Bella looked at me and at Edward, communicating silently.

"You're coming to the party." Said Bella, everyone else eyeing her. "Well, Jacob was just over reacting. Nessie, do you want Leslie to come?" The young teen eyed me.

"I don't see why not."

"Then it's settled. Nessie will convince Jake that Leslie should be able to come. But, it's not like we can ignore what happened with the baseball game earlier today, and the fire."

"True. Leslie, we already explained to you what happened, so, just be careful. I don't know what else we can say." Carlisle said, shrugging.

Edward went over to the piano, playing a beautiful song, his fingers flowing over the keys like water. His song seemed to lull the sun to bed, as the sunset graced the horizon. We all stood, the melody relieving us all of our stress. Emmett and Rosalie slipped there hands together and left, the music following them out the door. Alice looked at Jasper and smiled, both of them following Emmett and Rose out. The music came to a peaceful end, with a high chord and low note.

"Hey Ness, wanna hang out with Leslie tonight?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Whatevs." She shrugged, acting like a regular teenage girl.

"Be good." Said Edward, and they left.


	13. The movie night

"Soo…" I said, feeling VERY awkward.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She shrugged, breaking the tension.

"Sure, your choice." She slipped a disc into the player. "Harry Potter?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I find their british accents very attractive, and I have always been a fan."

"Interesting…" We got quiet when the music began. After a while, we started talking.

"So… I don't mean to pry, but what's up with you and Jake?" she smiled.

"Well, let's just say I'll never have a different boyfriend."

"Why? You're 14, he's like, 20 and you think you're gonna marry him?"

"Well, for starters, I'm only 5. Also, yeah. I am."

"Woah-woah-woah. There is no way humanly possible that you are 5 years old. Like, at all. You look JUST like I did before this," I said, motioning to my body, "and not like a little girl. Since when are 5 year olds 5 feet tall?" She laughed.

"Bella and Edward are my real parents, even though vampires can't have kids, technically. I was born when my mom was still human, so I'm a half-vampire. I am one of, like, three on the planet. One of my cool abilities is that I grow at crazy rates, making me seem 14 when I'm really 5."

"ok. That makes, no sense. But whatever. Neither does the fact that I'm sitting here in another person's body, who happened to be a vampire. But what about the 'no other boyfriends' thing?"

"well, it's a were-wolf thing."

"Were-What?"

"Um, Carlisle told you that when you first got here."

"I must have been so phased, I can't remember. Dang, this whole thing keeps getting weirder and weirder. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, otherwise I would be a mess at school."

"haha, yeah. So, anyways, when a werewolf sees the person they are destined to be with forever, it's called imprinting. They become whatever that girl or guy, in Leah's case, needs. Like, Quil's imprint is 4, so he's just her 'big brother' for now, until she's ready for something more, like a best friend, than lover. Jake is my best friend in the whole world, and I couldn't imagine being without him." She stared off into the distance, her curly golden locks bouncing.

"Don't you ever feel like your choices are stripped when you have something like that? Like you are being forced to be with Jake?"

"Nah. I love him, and I would without the whole imprint thing. He's my one and only. You would understand if it ever happened to you." She smiled, and we continued watching the movie until she fell asleep.

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Alexis Castle, Hanz 4321, Star of Calamity and Magic Curtin Buddy for reviewing!**_


	14. The Hunt

Everyone filed in after the sun came up. I still sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Renesmee slowly stirred and woke.

'' G'Morning everyone."

"Good morning Nessie." We all said. Hearing a howl in the distance, she perked up.

"Jake!" she called, running to greet him. The werewolf sauntered in, scooped up his true love and hugged her. I backed away, recalling last night's confrontation. I went up the stairs, walking towards my room. I laid on the couch with a book, waiting for Jacob Black to leave.

An hour or two passed before Alice knocked on our door.

"Come in." I said, closing the book.

"Jake said you can come to the party tonight, as long as you go hunting first." She smiled.

"Hunting?" I was confused. "Like, humans?"

"No! Animals. Here, come." I followed her down to where everyone was waiting by the door. "You'll get the hang of it when we get there, don't worry." Alice assured me, and we started running.

I had no idea where we were by the time we stopped, but I'd guess somewhere in Canada. It was just me and Alice, the others had dispersed. I watched Alice close her eyes and breathe deeply. I followed suit.

I felt it. The Heart. I could feel it pumping blood as if it were in my own chest. My throat burned, and my vision clouded red. The animal came out from the trees. A giant black bear.

"Leslie No! It's too big!" I didn't hear her.

I lunged, fangs ready. The animal moaned a last time before all of its blood was drained, cooling the fire in my throat. I was still hungry.

Alice stared at me, golden eyes wide. I ran into the forest, in search of another prey. I was a crazed vampire on the hunt, and nothing was going to stop me. I had devoured another bear, a mountain lion and Canada's signature moose before Alice came up to me.

"Let's go home.


	15. The Party part1

Leslie's POV:  
When we got back to the house, everyone started getting ready for the party. Alice grabbed Nessie and I and dragged us up to our bathroom.

"Don't look in the mirror." Alice instructed us and started our hair. She did Nessie first, weaving her hair into two cute braids on either side of her head. Then, she did mine, making one French braid that wove from one side of my head to the other, letting my own golden hair wave down by my shoulder. She turned us around.

"Ta-Da!" Alice cried, but at first I didn't notice my hair. It was just my eyes. Golden. Not even close to red.

"what- happened?"

"All that animal blood turned your eyes golden. The wolves will be much more welcoming now, don't worry. Now, go get a swimsuit and coverup on."

I went to our room in search of a swimsuit. I found a cute black one-piece that had a jeweled heart on the side. I grabbed a white coverup that was kind of see-through and was knee length, with inch wide straps.

"Everybody ready?" Called Carlisle, and everyone leapt down. We ran together into the forest, swiftly dodging trees and roots and rocks. Suddenly, the dog smell got more and more rancid, and I could tell this meant there were quite a few wolves nearby. Carlisle lifted his hand and we all stopped. We were at the border. Three wolves appeared out of the trees, a russet one, a gray one, and a black one. They motioned their heads to the right and we followed them to the rocky beach of La Push. There, around the bonfire, were about a dozen of Quileute Indians, cooking hot dogs on a stick. We wandered over to them, each of us obviously feeling awkward. I hid in the back, making sure that I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

"Guys! Hey!" A guy about my age stood up from behind the fire, walking over towards us. His brown hair was sort of short, spiked in the front. The only thing that made him stand out from the others, other than his age, was his eyes, blue as the pacific ocean on a nice day. "So, where's the new girl?" His white teeth shone as he smiled. The other vampires looked at me and, with a knot in my stomach, I stepped forward.

**Seth's POV:**

** "Guys, Hey!" I called, seeing my vampire friends. I jumped up from the log I was sitting on, stationed by the fire. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee. The only one missing was the new girl everyone had been talking about. Apparently she had been human recently, but she was put into a vampires body after she was hit by a motorcycle. I hadn't heard about anything but this new vampire. "So, where's the new girl?" I asked. **

** When she stepped out from her hiding place, I was astonished at how beautiful she was. Sure, all of the blood-suckers are pretty, but there was something different about her. Her golden eyes seemed to envelope me, pulling at my heart-strings and surrounding my universe. I knew what had happened, I had imprinted. **


	16. The Party part2

Leslie's POV:

When I stepped out, I tried to keep my head down, but something forced my head up. I looked at the younger wolf, and our eyes locked. Suddenly, I forgot how to breathe. Luckily, I didn't need to, or I would've died right there. Again.

I'm sure it was seconds, even though it felt like minutes, before he looked over at Jake.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about, no red eyes in sight." His white smile made me smile too, even though I had no idea why. He looked back at us. "Who wants to swim?" A couple of the wolves dove in enthusiastically, and so did some of the vampires, including Alice and Renesmee. I kept standing there, awkwardly, wishing I was still home with a good book. I noticed Seth walking towards me, and I started to feel EXTREMELY self-conscious.

"Wanna swim?" he smiled, and I realized he was talking to me.

"Um, sure." I sort-of managed to walk to the water, managing to only stumble along the rocks twice. He grabbed my hand, helping me to not fall and embarrass myself. I looked up at him and he jerked his hand away, blushing. He looked around nervously. When we reached the water, he walked right in.

**Seth's POV:**

** As we walked to the beach, I noticed she was kind of a klutz. It was cute, the way she stumbled along the rocks. The second time she stumbled, she almost tripped. I automatically reached my hand out to grab her before she fell. **

_**Crap. If anybody sees me acting like she's my imprint, I'm dog food. **_**I thought, even though I wanted to grab her hand again. **

** We reached the water, and I strode in, the cool water lapping against my feet. She looked down, wringing her hands, obviously anxious about getting in the water. I looked around. The others seemed to be distracted, so I reached up to grab her hand.**

** "Come on, it's nice." She looked at me and smiled. **

** "Sure." **

_**Man, her voice sounds like bells. If only she wasn't a vampire… Well, actually, no. I like her the way she is.**_

Leslie's POV:

"Come on, It's nice." He urged, his hand outstretched. I smiled. He was really cute.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand, and it was HOT. Like, fever hot. I guess werewolves and vampires are basically exact opposites. Vampires: Cold, Pale, Don't 'eat'. Werewolves: Hot, Tan, have huge appetites.

I dipped my toes into the water, a pleasant temperature compared to my icy skin, and walked in after him. After I was in the water, he dropped my hand. The water was closer where he was, so where I was standing was slightly warmer than the rest of the water.

"So," He said, his low voice like rocks. "What's your name."

"Leslie. Yours?"

"Seth."

"So you're the one who set this whole thing up, I guess." He smiled, again.

"Yeah, I don't mind you bloodsuckers as much as the next wolf."

"I see. Why do they stay away from each other? Werewolves and Vampires, I mean."

"Probably the smell."

"Really? I don't know why. I think ya'll smell nice, like the center of the forest after a cleansing rain." He laughed, making my heart sputter.

"Nice imagery. Yeah, you actually smell-different-from other vampires. Kind of like," he sniffed, "A bonfire. Yeah, like a nice bonfire, where people are roasting marshmallows." He smiled for the 53rd time that night.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No, it's definitely a complement. Normally you guys smell like too much candy." I leaned back and looked at the stars, shining through the clouds.

"Wow, everything's so beautiful tonight."

"I agree."

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated SOLEY to alexis castle, because she rocks, even though I've never met her. She inspired me to keep writing, because I keep having more ideas, and I never would've updated chapter 12 or written up to now without her review! Thanks!**_


	17. The Night

A/N: From now on, normal is Leslie's pov, and **Bold is Seth's POV**

As soon as we got home, I took a shower, eager to rinse the salt water out of my hair. All I could think about was Seth.

_What did he think of me? Did he think I was a klutz? That I looked weird? Do I stink? Does he like me? I definitely like him. Was it obvious? Ugh! Boys are sooo difficult. You'd think that now I'm this beautiful vampire that I wouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff, but he's a werewolf, so you never know. A perfect, handsome, nice, gorgeous werewolf. _I sighed, and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me as I headed to my room.

**I decided to ride home with my mom in the truck, not wanting Jake or Leah to read my thoughts and find out my 'secret'. **

_**How long am I going to have to hide my imprint? **_**I wondered as we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. We walked into their door, smelling home-made pizza. The packs decided to go to Sam's to talk about Leslie. My Leslie. **

** Jacob and Leah walked in, headed my way.**

** "Why didn't you run with us, little brother?" Asked Leah, with one eyebrow raised.**

** "Um, tired." I covered.**

** "Ha. You're never too tired to go for a wolf-run. Seriously, what's up?"**

** "Nothing, I told you, I'm just tired." **

** "Okay, whatever." She said as the other wolves came, running towards the pizza, each grabbing approximately five pieces. I grabbed one, even though I didn't have much of an appetite, so as not to raise suspicion. **

** "So," said Paul, through a giant bite of pizza, "what do we think?" Everyone kind of looked around, not sure what to say. Sam broke the silence.**

** "She seems fine."**

** "Fine? A new bloodsucker is never fine. She's not even a Cullen! She could break the treaty in three seconds flat!" my sister exclaimed, always trying to contradict Sam.**

** "Nessie says-" Started Jake, Leah interrupting him.**

** "Nessie says this, and Nessie thinks that. She's one of them, you know. Who cares if she's your imprint? Just because you imprinted on their little pet doesn't mean we have to think better of them. Heck, I wouldn't care a speck about any of them if one of us imprinted on another one. Seth here could imprint on the new girl and it wouldn't change a thing!" She smirked, crossing her arms. I swallowed my pizza, suddenly having less than no appetite. Everyone looked at her, rolling their eyes.**

** "Hey Seth, what'd you think of her? You seemed to have spent some time with her." Asked Sam, everyone looking over at me.**

** "She- was nice, I guess. I mean, she's a vampire 'n' all, but since she was never a newborn, she doesn't act like all she can think about is blood. She seems like a normal 14 year old girl. If that makes sense. I don't know. That's just my impression." I said, managing to get my words out without puking them all over, or my pizza.**

** "Interesting. Well, unless anyone has anything else to say, I guess we're done." We all nodded and everyone else left, leaving me to get in the car. **

I didn't want to waste the whole night thinking about Seth, and I knew none of the older vampires would want to spend the dark hours with me, and Nessie needed to sleep, so I grabbed a blanket and my favorite book. Opening the new pages, (Carlisle had bought me a new copy since I couldn't have my old one) I immersed myself in the story of Em Watts. I know knew what it was like to be her, to be thrust into a new life, where you found yourself instantly beautiful, but couldn't talk to the people you loved most. The only thing I had left to wonder, was how she felt, not being able to let Christopher, or anyone else, know she loved him, for fear of Stark. There was no real reason I couldn't tell Seth I liked him, other than the fact that it's just a silly crush. I read the whole night, Seth's face always in the back of my mind.

** When I got home, I showered and went to bed, thinking of Leslie. I really was tired, so I fell asleep instantly. **

_**I was standing on the beach again, with Leslie. No one else was there. It was just us. We were laying on the sand, our heads touching, watching the stars twinkle across the night sky. Everything felt right. **_

_** "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her, knowing she'd say yes.**_

_** "Sure."**_

_** "I love you." I grabbed her hand as she turned her head and faced me. **_

_** "That's no secret." She smiled, gazing into my eyes. Suddenly everybody was there, Jake, Leah, Sam, Paul, Quill, EVERYONE. They knew. They knew. They knew.**_

__**I woke from my nightmare, sweating. Leah was standing in my doorway.**

** "What's wrong, kid?" She asked.**

** "Nothing. Bad dream."**

** "Aw, did widdle Sethie have a night mawe? Come on, it's time to go for a run."**

_**Crap.**_

__**"You know what Leah, I really don't feel like it, and I've got homework due tomorrow so…"**

** "Ha, nice try. Jake said we gotta go, probably to the Cullens. I dunno why though, gosh, he's so obsessed with his little imprint."**

** "To the Cullens?"**

** "uh-huh."**

** "Why? Is something wrong?" I was starting to freak out.**

** "Did I not just tell you that I DON'T KNOW, or was I talking to myself?" I was torn. Leslie could be in danger, but if I phased, I was in danger of exposing my imprint. On the other hand, it would give me a chance to see her again. **

** "Count me in." I grabbed a pair of shorts and followed her out the door.**


	18. The Swap

When I put down my book the next morning, I could tell something was up. Edward and Carlisle were downstairs, talking together in hushed tones. I could only get bits and pieces.

"But you said…"

"I know, I didn't realize…"

"How could you not…"

"I thought I checked…"

"Carlisle! I have never known you to be a foolish man, but…"

"Edward, calm down. We'll get this settled in due time, due time."

**We ran to the Cullen's, and the whole time I was trying to keep my mind off of **_**her. **_

_**'the slope of a line on a graph is distinguished by rise-over-run, or y2 minus y1 over x2 minus x1. Osmosis is the-'**_

_** 'Um, Seth?' **_**thought Leah, **_**'What the heck?'**_

_**'Just, studying.'**_

_** 'man, you've been a weird dude lately…' **_

**We arrived at the vampires dwelling just in time. I quickly phased and slipped on my shorts. Jake went out of the forest, in front of the house. Leah followed him and I followed her. Edward walked out. Perfect. The mind-reader. I quickly averted my thoughts to schoolwork, casually staring at my hand. **

** "What's wrong, Edward?" Asked Jake, with Nessie clearly on his mind.**

** "Nessie's fine, Jacob, at least, for now."**

** "What do you mean, **_**for now?**_**"**

** "I mean, we might have a couple of rouge vampires after one of us."**

** "Which…One…" he said, snarling.**

** "Not Nessie. Leslie." I started flipping out mentally. Leslie was in trouble. My Leslie, my life, my imprint. I looked at Edward, almost scared to see his reaction. His face was twisted in confusion. He looked at Jake and Leah, wondering whether or not they knew. I shook my head, indicating that no, they did not know about my imprint, yet. He looked at Jake.**

** "The vampires aren't after Leslie, but Elizabeth, the girl whose body she is inhabiting. Apparently she offended a couple of Nomads by killing one of them because they looked like whoever killed her fiancée. They've got blood on their mind, and they wouldn't spare Nessie, if given the chance. We're going to need someone here at all times. For safety reasons." Jake looked distraught.**

** "I would, but next semester starts tomorrow and I can't just leave school. Trust me, I would do anything for Nessie, and I know you would too. Maybe the best place for her right now is on the reserve." He looked at Edward. "She could come to school with me, and I would make sure she was safe every minute. That's more than you can say now." Edward looked at Jake, with a tear in his eye. He had obviously spent a lot of time worrying about his daughter.**

** "I agree. Is there anyone we can have here, so that we can let you guys know what's going on?" He looked at me.**

** "Um, I could. I could enroll in Forks High School and stay with the Cullens. I mean, I don't mind." I shrugged, trying to act like I didn't care either way, even though I desperately wanted to stay with Leslie. Jake looked at me, obviously thinking I was crazy. **

** "Sure, sure. As long as Nessie's safe I'm ok." Then he walked in to get the half-vampire.**

** "I'll go home and get you your stuff kid." Leah burst into the forest. I shifted my weight and looked at Edward.**

** "Carlisle and I are the only ones who know about Leslie's followers, so don't mention it." I nodded and we followed Jake inside.**

**Jake was holding Nessie in his arms, telling her the big news. I noticed Leslie was standing on the balcony, looking down. I smiled in her direction, and she looked down and rushed into the closest room. Not a good sign. My imprint already hates me. **

** "Seth!" Said Carlisle, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm glad you'll have the chance to stay with us. Here, we have a room you can use, we never go in there. It should have the least amount of 'stench'. It is also farthest away from the rest of the rooms, closest to Leslie and Alice's room." He lead me up the stairs to show me my new room. We passed the room I had seen Leslie walked into, and followed a long hallway to the last room. It had wood floors, a small closet, a desk and a small bed. **

** "Thanks Carlisle, it's perfect." **

** "I'm glad. Well, I'll leave you alone." **

**I switched on the fan, trying to get rid of their smell. I was going to be living right down the hall from the love of my life. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest man alive.**

When Seth walked in after Jake, I pretty much freaked out. There I was, standing on the balcony above the hottest guy in the world, and don't try to convince me otherwise. He smiled at me, and I looked down, practically running into my room.

_Wow, I'm so stupid! He SMILED at me, and I ran away like a loser! Oh-my-gosh, he smiled at me! Is it because he thinks I'm ok, or is he pitying me in my mind? I don't know… Oh-my-gosh this is difficult! _

I was listening through the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

_Oh-my-gosh, did Carlisle just tell Seth he'd SHOW HIM TO HIS NEW ROOM? Is he going to LIVE here? What-the-heck, no. No way mister… No way, no how is that wolf going to- Their walking past my room. SETH CLEARWATER IS WALKING PAST MY ROOM TO GET TO HIS NEW ROOM WHERE HE IS GOING TO LIVE! _

I held my breath, freaking out.


	19. The Blood

**Seeing as I couldn't hide out in my room forever, I decided to go grab some dinner. I walked out of my room and started walking down the hall. Just as I passed Leslie's room, she swung the door open and it hit me in the face.**

** "Ow…" I moaned, holding my broken nose.**

** "oh-my-gosh, I am SO sorry! Is your nose broken?" Her beautiful golden eyes looked into mine and I smiled.**

** "Yeah, probably." I moved my hand and a palm-full of blood seeped out. I noticed Leslie's eyes get wide.**

_**Crap.**_

**She started convulsing, like she was having a seizure or something.**

** "Carlisle! Help!" I shouted, and the doctor came rushing up the stairs. "I got hit in the nose, and it started bleeding and now Leslie's freaking out!'' I was too, but I didn't mention that part.**

** "Everybody, get out! Seth, wash all the blood. Now." Everyone else ran away while I grabbed some towels to wash the blood. I noticed that one of Leslie's eyes was red, the other gold, but both were rolled back. **

** "Is she going to die?" I whispered to Carlisle.**

** "I- Don't know. I've never seen a vampire have a seizure before. I don't know where to begin to help her." **

** "Maybe something to… Drink?" I cringed.**

** "Maybe… Go down to the basement, in the fridge are bottles of blood. Grab an animal one if there are any. Hurry." He urged, and I ran downstairs. I burst into the basement and saw the fridge. I opened the silver door, and nearly threw-up. There was bottles and bottles of blood. I saw one labeled ANIMAL and ran up stairs. I handed it to Carlisle, shaking. He unscrewed the top and poured a few drops into her mouth. She kept convulsing.**

** "Come on, Leslie, please." I begged, willing her to stop.**

**Carlisle poured a little more in, and slowly, the seizures left. I grabbed Leslie's hand. Carlisle poured some more in, and she blinked and woke. **

** "What the heck?"**

I knew I couldn't stay hiding in my room for the rest of eternity, so I decided that I should go and see what Alice was doing. I opened the door… Right into Seth's face.

"oh-my-gosh, I am SO sorry! Is it broken?" I started flipping out. All I did was open the door, and I broke his flippin nose. Perfect.

"Yeah, probably." Then, he smiled at me. SMILED. I probably just broke his nose and- he lowered his hand, revealing… Blood. I was suddenly overcome with the intense desire to drain Seth from life.

_Oh-my-gosh, no. How EMBARRASING! _

I resisted the urge, and it was painful to do so. My throat was literally ON FIRE. I was only slightly aware that by resisting, I was causing my new body to start having seizures. All it wanted was to kill Seth by drinking his blood. But _I _didn't. My _body _wanted to, but _I _couldn't think of it. I felt like there was a war inside me, everything choosing sides, ripping me apart.

Suddenly, I felt something cool rinse my throat. I felt a warm hand grasping mine. I felt like that hand was willing me to get up, to fight through. To win the war. More of the cooler and I felt my body start to rest. Even more, and I won the war.

"What the heck?"


	20. The Question

"**Leslie, are you okay?" I asked her, relieved that she wasn't having seizures anymore. **

"**I-I'm fine… I think… What **_**happened**_** to me?" Her brows were raised, she had no idea what had just occurred.**

"**Well, you hit Seth's nose with the door, and it started bleeding and- you started having seizures. You didn't stop until we poured animal blood into your mouth." Carlisle explained.**

"**Oh…" she said, and a flash of recognition lit her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go lie down for a while and watch T.V. If anyone wants to, they can join me." I wasn't about to say no to **_**that**_** offer. I followed her down the stairs.**

** "So, you're SURE you're fine." She looked at me, eyes shining. **

** "uh-huh. Perfect." We sat down on the couch together. Honestly, it was pretty awkward.**

"**So, um, whatcha gonna watch?" I smiled, hoping it wasn't as awkward to her as it felt to me. **

"**Honestly, I have NO clue." She skimmed through the channels, not finding anything she liked. **

"**I know what we could do. Maybe not tonight, but definitely Friday night." I smiled.**

_**Don't Screw this up, Seth… **_**I thought, coaching myself. **

**"Oh really? And what do you propose we do on Friday night?"**

"**well, there's this really nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, Bella Italia, and I might just have a reservation for two on Friday…" I smiled, hoping she would say yes.**

** "Did you just ask me on a date?" she asked, bewildered.**

** "Yeah, I guess I did."**

"Did you just ask me on a date?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Seth Clearwater just asked me OUT on an actual DATE!

"Yeah, I guess I did."

_Oh-my-gosh, he did. HE DID! He. Did. He did. HE DID!_

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you at Bella Italia on Tuesday. You should probably go to sleep, we have school tomorrow. I smiled and walked up to my room, that Carlisle told me earlier that was officially JUST mine, because they built Jasper and Alice their own little cottage like Bella and Edwards and Rosalie and Emmett's. I went into my closet to pick out an outfit for tomorrow, excited for my DATE on Friday.

A/N:this chapter is dedicated to the beastly BreAnna West. Sorry it isn't as epic as you are:(


	21. The Breakfast

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… my school work has been SWaMPiNG me… but, school is closed for two days (thank goodness for snowy weather!) and I don't have anything to do so I thought I might as well update!

_**She said yes…**_** I thought, I couldn't believe it. **_**She said yes… We have a DATE… On FRIDAY… Which is in… how many days? Today is… Crap! It's Thursday! I have a date for TOMORROW! **_**I ran up the stairs to my room. I paced back and forth, unable to sleep. **

_Oh my gosh… I have a date in… let's see… today is… Thursday? _I gaped at the calendar. I ran into my closet, looking for the perfect outfit. _Too pink, too blue, too black, too fluffy, too sparkly, to… not-perfect. _I thought as I threw outfit after outfit on the ground. _Perfect. _ I pulled a pair of dark jeggings and a baggy silver blouse that was slightly unbalanced near the shoulders. It extended down to mid-thigh. I chose a pair of teal peep-toe heels. I set the outfit near my bed and wandered around my room, trying to decide what to do. I picked up one of the pink pillows and sighed. I was going to redecorate my room someday. I slowly opened the tall mahogany door and peeked out. No one was around, good. I tiptoed out my door and turned left. Seth's door was cracked open and I could hear him snoring. I smiled as I looked through the crack. He was so adorable. He was sprawled across his bed, his feet hanging off and his head ajar. I had to cover my mouth to restrain from laughing at him. I crept back into my room, grabbed Airhead and settled onto the couch to wait for morning.

***beep-beep-beep-BEEEP-BEEEP- Crash!* **

_**Crap, I busted another alarm-clock… **_**I rolled over and examined my lasted piece of destruction. The mangled machinery was sputtering and groaning. I rubbed my face and sat up. Today was my first day at Forks High School. I opened the bag that Leah had ditched here for me. I grabbed a white v-neck and worn jeans. I slipped on a pair of black all-star converse and I was ready for school. Almost. I opened my door and slipped downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't expecting any of the vamps to be in the kitchen- seeing as they don't eat- so I was shocked when I saw Esme leaning over the stove. **

** "Esme?" I asked , trying to see what was in the pan.**

** "Oh, hello Seth! I was just making you breakfast for your first day at school." She smiled. She loved being a mother figure- I guess she wanted a kid she could cook for too.**

** "I see that." I smiled at her and slid into a chair at their table. "Thanks!" She grabbed a plate and slid an omelet in front of me. It smelled SO good. It had bell peppers, chives, bacon and cheese. **

** "This looks delicious." I scooped a piece into my mouth, savoring the melty taste. I was taking a huge gulp of water when I heard short staccato footprints behind me. Expecting it to be Rosalie, I turned around. **

_**That's definitely not Rosalie. **_**Was my first thought when I saw Leslie walking towards me. I felt like I was in one of those dorky movies where the girl is surrounded by rainbows and her hair is blowing side to side. I was completely awestruck. I sputtered and all the water that had been in my mouth was now all over everywhere. **

_**Smooth, Seth, Smooth. **_**I coughed and looked back up at her. She had her hand over her mouth and her golden eyes were wide in shock- I guess. I heard a quick pop. I looked down and my omelet was completely burnt. I stabbed my fork into it, picked it up and looked at it. **

_**What the heck? **_**I looked over at where Leslie was, and she was gone. **

_**Crap.**_

*beep-beep-beep-BEEEP-BEEEP- Crash!*

_What the heck? _I assumed Seth had killed his alarm-clock. I smiled and went in my closet to choose an outfit for today. It had to be the perfect blend of cute and casual for my first day at high-school. After a considerable amount of debate, I settled on a cute baby-tee that was plain blue and skinny jeans. I slipped on the same heels I was planning on wearing tonight. I heard Seth talking to Esme downstairs. Now was the perfect time to ask Esme about… something. I was sure I would think of some excuse to be down there by the time I got there. I practically skipped down the stairs, my heels clicking with every step. I turned into the kitchen and saw Seth taking a drink of water. He looked over at me and that drink practically jumped out of his mouth. My hand flew up to my face.

_Am I really that ugly? _I could've cried right then if I was human. My emotions found themselves another outlet- my 'talent'. I heard a pop and realized I had burnt Seth's omelet. In shock- I ran back up the stairs.


	22. The New Kids

A/N: pretend (in chapter 20 where it says Tuesday instead of Friday) it said Friday, ok? Ok… I'm glad you understand THAT I AM ONLY HUMAN AND I MAKE MISTAKES JUST LIKE EVERYBOY ELSE! (oh and p.s. if you want to read my online diary, it's . … meemee is my penname on that site and also if you want to check out a cool website that I looooove go to . it's pretty awesommme)

"Leslie! Time to go!" Alice called from downstairs. I looked in the mirror at my perfect face. I didn't even get to play with make-up anymore, my face was always perfect. So was my hair. I had it tied in an irregular braid just for kicks.

"Ok! I'm coming!" I trotted down the stairs- trying to erase the embarrassment of my last encounter with Seth. Alice was already in her Porsche by the time I got down. I closed the door behind me and slid into the front passenger seat.

"Let's go."

** "Hey Seth, you wanna hop in the car? I'm gonna call Leslie really fast." Alice said, and I followed her to the front of the house. I walked outside and to her canary yellow car. I shuffled into the back seat and waited for them to come in. Alice walked out and was suddenly inside the car.**

_**Vampire speed… **_**I thought. I sat awkwardly, waiting for Leslie. She walked out of the front door, her hair bouncing against her shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. She got into the car.**

** "Let's go." She announced blatantly.**

** "Hey." I said.**

** 'Woah- Seth, hey. I uh, I didn't know you were coming." She smiled. **

** "Whatta ya mean? I'm coming to school too!"**

** "Oh. Right. Sorry, I kinda figured you would go to school on the reserve or something." She looked down. She was so dang cute!**

** "Nope. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I tried my best at a flirty smile, but I didn't even know if she saw me. I looked out the window and noticed we were almost there. I grabbed my plain black backpack. Alice pulled into the school parking lot. She parked in front of the school. I quickly hopped out and opened Leslie's door for her. **

** "Thanks." She smiled.**

"Whatta ya mean? I'm coming to school too!" Seth chuckled.

_Wow, I'm such an IDIOT! _

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I kinda figured you would go to school on the reserve or something." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Nope. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I kept my head down and refused to look up. When we parked in front of the school, Seth hopped out really fast.

_Great, now he's avoiding me… _I was surprised when he turned around and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I smiled and I turned around to grab my bag. It was a light purple messenger bag with my name bejeweled in multicolor studs on the flap. Seth grabbed my hand and led me into the school. My hand felt warm in his, and I blushed on the inside. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I looked like a giddy school-girl, but I didn't care what anyone thought. Unfortunately, he let go of my hand to open the school door, and didn't grab it again. I followed him into the front office.

"Hello," He told the secretary seated at the desk in front of us, "We're Dr. Cullen's new students. We're here to pick up our schedules." She looked up at him with beady eyes behind rose colored glasses.

"Names?" her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Seth Clearwater and she's Leslie Hale." She flipped through a pile of papers.

"Here you are. Now, don't cause any trouble." He nodded and handed me my schedule.

"What's your first period?" I asked as I looked at mine. Algebra with Mrs. Adkins.

"Um, Biology with Mrs. Johnson. What about you?"

"Algebra."

"Aw man, what about second?"

"Literature- Mrs. Reeves."

"Me too!" he laughed, "I'll meet you at your class and we can walk together, ok?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled. We walked to my class together, and he left when I got to the door.

"See you in forty-five minutes, ok?"

"Ok." I smiled and nervously opened the door. The room got quiet. An elderly lady looked over her shoulder from the white board.

"And who are you?" She asked, putting her hand down.

"Leslie Hale. I'm the new student." Everyone was staring at me.

_Great, is this how the whole day is going to be like? Everybody's staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. _ She nodded and pointed at an empty desk. It was next to a girl that looked a lot like me from before my 'transformation'- brown hair and brown eyes. I smiled at her and looked at the name on her paper. Katie Rogan. I sat down in my new seat and took out one of my empty notebooks. Mrs. Adkins handed me a blank worksheet. When I looked at it I sighed. I had already taken Algebra in my last school. Twice.

_I guess a little review won't hurt… _I thought to myself. I started taking notes, but instead found myself doodling a bunch of sketchy shapes. Before I knew it, the class was over. I slid my notebook into my bag and stood up.

"Hey," I said to Katie, "I'm Leslie."

"Uh, hi." She smiled cautiously, "I'm Katie Rogan." We exchanged friendly glances before I practically ran to meet Seth. He was waiting by the classroom door, leaning against the wall. He had a goofy smile painted across his face.

"How was class?" he asked me, as we walked to our next class.

"Wonderful. I almost didn't want to leave." I sneered sarcastically. He laughed and I smiled.

**I leaned against the wall next to Leslie's class. I tried to look as cool as possible. The door opened. Leslie walked out. When I saw her, I almost fell over. **

** "How was class?" I asked, and we walked to our next class.**

** "Wonderful. I almost didn't want to leave." She sneered sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh- especially when I saw her smile. I wanted to keep making her smile. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. When we reached the classroom, I opened the door for her. When we walked in, half a classroom-full of heads turned our way. A blonde lady walked up to us. **

** "Hello! I am Mrs. Reeves. You are the new students, right?" She smiled. **

** "Yeah." Said Leslie, "I'm Leslie Hale, and this is my friend Seth Clearwater." **

** "Welcome! Leslie, you can sit over there," she pointed at a desk next to a scrawny blonde haired boy with a toothy grin. "And Seth, you can sit over, there." She pointed to a desk next to an even scrawnier boy with thick glasses and a graphing calculator in his hand. We walked to our seats. **

**came the nasally voice, "I'm Rodd. Rodd Bobsmith. Wanna play a game on my calculator?" **

** "Uh, no thanks." I awkwardly turned away. **

** "Aw shucks. Well, watch this nifty trick I can do with my calculator." He pressed a couple buttons and the teacher's computer started spazzing out. He laughed. **

** "Impressive." **

…_**Not…**_

I walked to my desk and sat down. I pulled out yet another empty notebook and dated the first page.

"Hey, Leslie," said the boy next to me.

"Um, hey." I looked back down at my paper.

"So, where did you move from?"

_Crap… think, Leslie, where did I move from?...one of the Dakota's? No… California? No… Iowa? No… Virginia? Yeah! That's it!_

"Virginia." I smiled.

"Oh really, what part? I used to live there."

_Crap… I went to some private school… Eastmister? No… Northmincher? No… Southmarcher? No… Westminster? Yeah… that's it… Westminster. _

"I, uh, went to Westminster Academy for Girls. It's a private school. You've probably never heard of it."

"Nope. Oh, yeah, my name's Zach. Zach Carter. Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks, yeah, I'm Leslie Hale, but you knew that already."

"Wait, Leslie _Hale? _As in, the Cullens?" His eyes were wide.

"Yeah, Rosalie's my big sister." I smiled.

"I should've known you were related to the prettiest people in town." He smiled at me.

_Is he trying to FLIRT with me? Eww._

"Um, thanks. I guess."  
Suddenly, Mrs. Reeves' computer started flipping out. I looked over at Seth, and he gestured to the nerd he was sitting by. The Nerd was laughing to himself and pressing buttons on his calculator. I laughed quietly at Seth's misfortune.

**After class, I met up with Leslie. Or rather, I TRIED to- the scrawny blonde kid was following her around like a puppy dog. **

** "Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to a party at my place tomorrow night. Basically the WHOLE school is going," he asked. **

** "Uh, sure, I'll think about it. Hey Seth!" She looked at me, her eyes wide, as if trying to say 'HELP ME!'.**

** "Hey Leslie! What other classes do you have?" I took out my schedule.**

** "Um, Creative Writing, Biology, Art and then Health and Studio Dance. My last class is Photo Journalism." She put her schedule away.**

** "Hey I have Bio fourth too! Maybe we'll be… **_**Lab Partners.**_**" He winked. **

_**Oh Gag me with a Spoon already… **_

__**"Hey Less, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the slime-ball. **

** "Thank you SO much, Seth. Ugh that guy gives me the creeps." She shivered. **

"Hey Less, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me away from Zach.

_ Less? He has a nickname for me now? Awww, how cute!..._

"Thank you SO much, Seth. Ugh that guy gives me the creeps." I shivered. He took me to my next class.

The rest of my school day was a drag- I had no more classes with Seth and one too many with Zach. The only thing that kept me from completely falling asleep- besides the fact that it was impossible- was the anticipation of my date.

** After I dropped Leslie off at her class, I went through my last six classes. They were probably the slowest classes of my life. All I wanted to do was get OUT of there. I constantly found myself gnawing my pencil to bits, and tapping my foot incessantly. FINALLY the last bell rang, and I was GONE. Bella was waiting outside for us, (Alice was starting to get migraines from me being around her so much) and Leslie was still in her last class. I plowed through the mob of high-schoolers to get to Leslie's class. She was standing with a group of girls, a dark haired-short one with her hairy in a pony and purple converse and a wavy brown haired one with a long necklace with a wooden heart. **

** "Hey Seth!" She waved at me. **

** "Come on, Bella's waiting." **

** "Ok. By Katie! By Sara!" She waved to the girls and followed me to the car. **


	23. The Date

A/N:

Happy 2012! Wow, I can't believe I started this story almost two years ago. Well, I'm back! I'm in a car for the rest of the day, so hopefully there will be a lot of writing from this side of the story. Me and my sister have started a Winx Fanfic while we're in the car, so I'll be updating that one pretty regularly too.

Loves and Kisses,

Lisa

I heard a tapping at my door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Seth." I sighed. His voice was so perfect- like dark chocolate.

I walked to the door.

"Ready to go?" I smiled. Alice had done my hair for me- not that it needed to be done- into a half up, half down braid thing. I, not being exactly literate in the whole hair/makeup language, decided to just let her have fun and not ask questions.

"You look stunning." He opened his mouth into his goofy grin.

"No need for complements, we're just going as friends, right?" I smiled. The last thing I needed was to make him feel uncomfortable. His smile faded a little.

"Yeah, friends." He said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

"What, do you think I'm going to trip?" I laughed.

** "No need for complements, we're just going as friends, right?" she smiled.**

_**Ouch. Friendzoned. **_

__**"Yeah, friends." I needed to make a recovery fast, after that friends comment. I grabbed her cool hand and started leading her down the stairs.**

** "What, do you think I'm going to trip?" She laughed. **

** "You can never be too cautious." Seeing an opportunity, I scooped her into my arms and galloped down the stairs. I didn't want to, but I set her down by the door. **

** "I think you can manage from here." I smiled, speeding ahead to open the door for her. I heard her laughing behind me. **

** "After you." She slid into the front seat of my new red jeep. I walked around the front and jumped over the door, through the empty window and into my seat. I started the car and relished in the sound of the engine starting. **

** "Nice car you have here." Leslie said, stroking the dash.**

** "Yeah. The Doc bought it for me so that Alice and Bella don't have to drive me around everywhere. Guess the stink got to them." I laughed.**

** "I still don't understand that."**

** "That the other vampires think we stink? Well, it's a basic wolf/vampire science. We don't like them, they don't like us. When you don't like something, you usually don't like anything about it, even the smell. So it's not really that we SMELL, it's that WE smell." **

** "That's a good way of putting it, but that isn't really what I meant. I don't understand why I love the way you smell when it's against the fundamental structure of my new being." She shook her head and her golden locks fell of her shoulder. **

** "You're different, Leslie." I said, reaching over to touch her hand. She pulled away.**

** "Yeah, I know. But why? Why am I even here? I should be dead. Six feet under. Gone. Not breathing. I had a FUNERAL, Seth. I'm not ME anymore. I- I'm a vampire. Why?" She looked like she would have been crying.**

** "Leslie, sometimes things happen to us that we don't understand the reason for until later. I don't know why I am a werewolf, but I'm not complaining. Not that I'm saying you are, I'm just… trying to make a point. Just take a breath and be grateful that you can. I know I am." I took her hand and looked into her eyes. I pulled the key out- not breaking eye contact. "We're here."**

Why was I making such a big deal about this, why now? The last thing I need is to make Seth think that I am a whiny brat.

We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"I'm sorry." I said, almost under my breath.

"Forget about it." What a nice thing to hear.

We sat down at a booth and I habitually started looking through the menu.

"The lasagna sounds really nice." I said, looking through the ingredients. Seth laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just, wasn't expecting you to want to eat anything."

"Oh. Yeah. The whole vampire thing. Well, I don't know that I CAN'T eat anything, so I might as well try. You never know, maybe I'll like it." I smiled.

The waitress came, a hot bleach blonde with a nice figure. I could see her looking Seth over.

"How can I help you?" She said, a little too friendly.

_Oh no missy, not this guy. _

'I'll have the lasagna." I said, shooting spears with my eyes. She seemed to have seen me for the first time. I could feel her become afraid, or at least, intimidated.

"Ok. What about for you?" She looked over at Seth. Without looking away from me, he told the waitress that he wanted some chicken alfredo.

"That girl was totally hitting on you!" I exclaimed after she left.

"What?" His thick eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah, the waitress."

"It was a girl? Oh. Didn't even notice." He winked. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his hand.

:"You really like holding my hand, don't you?" He smiled. I immediately pulled my hand away. He reached his brown fingers and grabbed my hand again. "No, it's ok. I like it too." I laughed, hoping to lighten the air.

"So, tell me about yourself, Leslie. I hardly know anything about you from… before." He said.

"Oh. Well, there really isn't much. I was just a nobody. I was the oldest of five. I honestly wasn't anything big or special or pretty." I said, blushing- well, on the inside at least.

:"I bet you were beautiful." He said.

"You're just saying that because I am now. You didn't know me, and I doubt you would have given me the time of day before."

**"I bet you were beautiful." I said, looking into her golden eyes.**

** "You're just saying that because I am now. You didn't know me, and I doubt you would have given me the time of day before." I felt an ache in my heart to hear her talking about the love of my life like that. **

** "Leslie, listen to me. I can promise you that I would have thought you were beautiful no matter what you looked like. You're beautiful for who you are. What you look like is only half of it. " She looked away. I wished I could explain to her that I was being honest. I wanted to tell her she was my imprint. I couldn't. I didn't want her to think that I only liked her because of some magic werewolf thing. If I wasn't a wolf I would have liked her, too. Maybe not with such an intensity so soon, but I liked to think that it was fate that made her a vampire and me a wolf. I wanted to think that we were meant for each other and that it went beyond the fact that she was my imprint, and she wasn't dead. I'd like to think that it wasn't because of these things that we were meant for each other because of these things, but these things were because Leslie and I were meant for each other.**

** Yes, I am a hopeless romantic at heart. Maybe it's because of being around Sam and Jacob so much, hearing them talk about their imprints, think about them. It's only fair that I can think the same about mine. **

** Sam and Jacob. **

** They still don't know. **

** How am I supposed to keep living like this? How am I supposed to keep my imprint a secret? Sam and Jacob never had to, they could just tell everyone. Emily was a member of the tribe, and Nessie, well… She was wrapped in her own predicament. **

** I can't tell Leslie, it would be too much for her take in. She was just thrown into the world of werewolves and vampires, I couldn't tell her that she was wrapped up in some weird werewolf mating ritual thing. **

**I can't tell any of the wolves that I have imprinted on a vampire. It's unheard of. The tribe went into fits about Jacob imprinting on Nessie- and he's alpha dog, and she's only half vampire. I am the low dog on the totem pole and Leslie, well, not only is she vampire through and through, there's already been meetings about her being dangerous and she's dragging a whole band of rouge bloodsuckers into Forks. **

** Edward knows, but he won't tell anyone. Maybe I could talk to him about what to do? **

"Seth?" I asked, worried. The food had just been set at our table, and he was still lost in thought.

"Seth, are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." He snapped back. "Oh! Food! Yes!" He grabbed a fork and dug into the Chicken Alfredo. I couldn't help but laugh.

I grabbed my own fork and took a piece of my lasagna. I took a deep breath and smelled the tomato sauce.

"Well, here goes nothing." I smiled and looked at Seth.

I put the morsel into my mouth- and promptly spit it back out, sputtering.

"Bad idea." I moaned as I tried to rinse my mouth with water. "Oof. Didn't help." The lasagna and water tasted equally like dirt. Nasty, nasty dirt.

Seth's boisterous laugh filled the restaurant.

**I watched in hysterics as Leslie sputtered tomato sauce on our table. She was beautiful even when she was spitting food. I watched as she reached for a glass of water, only to spit that back into the glass. **

** "Let's go." I pulled her ever-contorting face out into the parking lot. **

** "Boy, I'm never doing that again." I laughed. **

** We drove in silent laughter for some time before a thought came to my mind. **

** "Can I ask you a, personal question?"**

** "Sure, what?" She replied.**

** "Why do you smell like bonfire?" Her eyes closed. **

** "I knew you were bound to ask that. I just hoped I would have a little more… practice time first. Pull over." I took the car to a gas station. She stepped out of the car and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to the wooded area behind the gas station. **

** "You know that some vampires have special talents, right?" She said. **

** "Yeah, sure. Edward, and Alice and Jasper and them all have it or whatever right?" Honestly, I was kind of confused. I was guessing she meant the mind-reading-fortune-telling thing. "So, what? Is yours the ability to smell like a bonfire?" I just hoped she wasn't a mind reader. That would make things very awkward. **

** "Not exactly. Watch this." She motioned to her hand. She closed her eyes and a small spark of fire sprung from the center of the palm of her hand. It danced around her fingers and then blew away.**

** "So…" I started.**

** "That's not even the beginning. I almost burnt down a whole forest my first day here."**

** "Oh. Well. I guess that explains things." I shook my head.**

** "So you're ok with this?" She looked at me with her big golden eyes. **

** "Yeah, I've seen weirder. Now let's get back to the house." Honestly, the fire thing was really hot. In more than the obvious way. I didn't want to freak her out or anything though, so I just played it off. I wanted her to feel more… normal.**

"Oh. Well. I guess that explains things." He shook his head.

_That's it? No freak out? Not even a "Wow, Leslie, That's So Cool!" _

"So you're ok with this?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, I've seen weirder. Now let's get back to the house."

_Weirder? So this is weird? Not the reaction I was expecting, but ok. I guess it is weird, at the least._

We got back in the car. To avoid any awkward silences, I cranked up the music. We sang along and smiled, laughing. I laid my hand on the divider between our seats- an invitation. He took his hand off of the wheel and set it on the divider. He noticed my hand there and took it off, and as if making a double-take_, _set it back on mine, lacing our fingers. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We walked to the door in silence. He got to the house before me. He held the door open for me and started up the stairs. I followed him awkwardly. He walked towards his room but stopped at my door. I put my hand on the door handle and started to walk in, but he grabbed my shoulder. I looked back at him with question in my eyes. His broad hand reached to my delicate chin and turned my face towards him. He leaned in.

I had never kissed a boy in either of my lives, but I knew that it would never feel the same as kissing Seth Clearwater. His face was warm, and closer to mine than I had ever been with anyone in my life. The kiss was… more than a kiss. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together.

He leaned away after what felt like forever. I looked down, but decided against it and looked up at him. He grabbed both of my hands, then loosened his grip, feeling my whole arm until my shoulders. He let go for brief moment and enveloped me into a warm hug. I laid my head on his strong shoulder.

"I lo- I had a nice time tonight, Leslie." He said before going into his room.

_A nice time? Really? That's it? _


	24. The First Kiss

When I laid on the pink couch that night, my mind could not get off of Seth, and our date.  
It was perfect. Except for all of it. I was awkward and embarrassing. All he could say after it was;  
"I had a nice time tonight."  
It could have been so great. But I was kidding myself to think that we would be able to end up together- that Seth Clearwater could like me.  
I had a crushing feeling in the pit of my stomach, like waking up from the perfect dream to realize it was never real, and it never could be.  
The fantasy was amazing while it lasted, and I wanted one last moment.  
I snuck over to his door again, and I peered through the crack-

**Leslie came crashing into my room, her face full of terror.  
"um, Leslie? Are you ok?" I jumped off of my bed, stuffing a piece of paper under my pillow in the process.  
"yeah, I just uh... Fell through the door..." she looked down, obviously mortified.  
I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, pulling her close to me. She looked up at my face and quickly stepped back uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry- i didn't mean to wake you," I started.  
"no, don't worry about it." she breathed.  
"come sit." I smiled and motioned her over to my bed.  
"no I really shouldn't." I grabbed her hands and led her towards me.  
"i wasn't really giving you a choice." I laughed.**

"no I really shouldn't," i tried to leave, but Seth grabbed my small hands in his warm fingers and pulled me towards him.  
"i wasn't really giving you a choice," he laughed and sat me on his bed. "so what- were you trying to watch me sleep?" he looked over at me with a wide smile.  
"no I was, uh, walking, to uh, to my room, and I, I fell over. I tripped. It happens." I looked down, at a loss for words.  
"oh I see. Because your room is definitely not that way." he pointed the way opposite his room.  
"no. Obviously it moved." I smiled.  
He started moving his hand towards me.  
"are you ticklish?" he smiled mischievously.  
"no. Nope. Not at all." I started inching away from him. He grabbed my side and started tickling me until I curled into a ball, in hysterics.  
He laughed and I rolled over.  
"that's two lies so far." when he smiled it almost looked like he was winking.  
"oh stop." I pushed him off of me.  
We sat there looking into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but what felt like a second. Our faces slowly drifted closer until our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes as he reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear. He left his hand there and moved his face down until his lips were on mine.

**It was the eyes. Her golden eyes were drawing me in. I couldn't help it. When I kissed her, I freaked.  
I pulled back quickly.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me." I looked away.  
"What? No. You're fine. I mean, oh gosh." she looked down. "Just forget everything." she stood up and backed away.  
I screwed everything up. I'm starting to feel like I'm just good at that. Screwing things up, I mean.  
"no really, Leslie." I stood up and followed her. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." I couldn't look at her eyes anymore. I looked down.  
"Seth," she said my name, and it gave me butterflies. Like, butterflies swimming in hot chocolate. With marshmallows. "it's ok. It's my fault. Let's just agree to forget everything and move on." she touched my arm, setting off sparks.  
The worst part about screwing things up with your imprint, is that she's your imprint, and you know you'll never be able to love anyone else.  
Her hand lingered on my arm.  
I had to tell her or I might never forgive myself or have a shot with her.  
**

"let's just agree to forget everything an move on." I touched his arm, wanting so bad for him to change his mind and say something that would make it all ok.  
"Leslie," Seth started. When he said my name, I knew I would never like it as much from anyone else's lips. "I have to tell you something." he ran his hands down my arm until his fingers met mine. He pulled me towards his bed.  
"you might want to sit down for this."  
I sat down on his bed in complete confusion. I still had butterflies, but they were turning into the all-too-familiar feeling of pure anxiety. A million scenarios panned through my mind like a sick and twisted movie. Everything from 'I never liked you to begin with' to 'this is a dream and you're about to wake up' played.  
But nothing was close to what he really said.  
"Leslie, you are the one love of my life."  
I literally jumped in shock.  
"Probably not the best opening line, I know. But I am really nervous right now and I don't know how else to explain it." he wrung his hands, refusing to look me in the eye.  
"Seth-" i started, coming to terms with the fact that he was mentally ill.  
"No, please, just let me explain. I know this must suck for you- um, no pun intended- with the whole vampire-new-life thing, and I'm probably about to make it worse." he took a deep breath. "you are my imprint. It's a wolf thing. I'm a freak, I know, and I'm only 16 and this just sounds pathetic but I know that you are the only girl I will ever love like this my whole life." he kept talking about imprints and wolves but I couldn't hear anymore. I just kept thinking about the movie night I had with Nessie. This whole thing with vampires and wolves and imprints and immortality and everything was going to fast. If I could, I probably would have thrown up then and there.  
The human in me showed through and a single tear fell from my golden eyes.  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so stupid. I never should have told you anything." Seth fell to the floor and sat with his knees against his chest and his hands on his temples. I stood up and walked over to sit by him. His position reminded me of too many times when I had been overwhelmed in my previous life. I hated seeing him like that.  
"Seth. Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault. Everything just... Caught up to me. Please." I wrapped my arms around him in an effort to console him. "I'm just so confused as to why this happened to me. I lost everything I ever knew. My family, my friends, my life, really. And ended up with so much more, but so much less. I thought I was going to be alone forever- because in reality no one could ever understand what's happened to me. I miss my sisters, my parents, and I can't get them back. But, I guess I have you now." i took a fragile breath and tried to calm myself down. "but how do you know I'm the one you're in love with, and not Elizabeth" Seth looked into my eyes for the first time since he'd started talking.

**"but how do you know I'm the one you're in love with, and not Elizabeth" Leslie said, her arms around me.  
I looked into her eyes in dizzy wonderment. It had never once occurred to me that I was linked so definitely to the original owner of her body, because I had known so surely that I was in love with her. With every mistake she made, with every breath she took, with every celebration, i had wanted to be there with her.  
"That's crazy. It's you, Leslie. Not Elizabeth."  
She looked into my eyes earnestly. "would you still feel the same way if didn't have these golden features? If I wasn't perfect? If I was human?" she ran her fingers through her hair and batted her eyelashes gently.  
"Yes!" i reached up and stroked her face. "Yes. Leslie, I love you. I don't even care if you don't feel the same way. If Elizabeth showed up at my doorstep looking just like you do now, I wouldn't give her a second look. She'd just be another bloodsucker. But you're not. You're human, Leslie. You're you, no matter what body you're in. I'm in love with you." I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned in and planted my lips on hers and hoped to convince her I was telling the whole truth. I wanted her to feel the same way.  
I ran my fingers through her golden hair, her cold skin so close to mine. The fragrance of campfire burned pleasantly in my nose.**

That was when Jacob walked in.


	25. The Confrontation(s)

A/N So basically I guess you can count on me updating this story every summer.. for some reason I always find myself coming back to this when I'm off school. Ah well. Enjoy!

**"what... Is going... On?" snarled Jacob, caught in The surprise of walking in on me and Leslie.  
I stood up fast, fighting off embarrassment.  
"Why do you care?" I growled, shaking slightly.  
"Because I'm your Alpha and I deserve to know what you're doing behind my back!" he started walking towards me. "I was coming here to tell you that we found a lead on the bloodsuckers your leech dragged here, and I come into find you all over her?" he sneered, shaking visibly.  
"I wasn't all over her. And she's not a leech. She's more human than you are." my words were drizzled with acid. Leslie started scooting backwards, still on the floor. I stepped in front of her.  
I couldn't believe Jacob was talking about Leslie this way. I was shaking even worse, and getting hot. Every instinct in my body was tuned in to turning into a wolf and ripping his head off, but I couldn't. I couldn't put her in danger.  
I stepped back to try to clear my head, and in my peripherals I saw Leslie dash from behind eke and make a break for the door.  
"No!" I cried, reaching for her.  
Jacob threw himself in her way and she hit hard with a smack onto his chest.  
That was it.  
**  
It was terrifying- watching the two wolves shake as they spoke daggers to each other.  
I stood up behind Seth, mentally planning my escape. I sidestepped out from his shadow and bolted for the door, counting on my vampire speed.  
It wasn't enough, and Jacob Black's chest hit me just as I was about to make my escape.  
He wrapped his thick, warm arms wrapped around me with crushing force that probably would have killed me, had I been human.  
I heard a growl and turned to see a giant sandy colored wolf standing in Seth's place.  
"No! Seth stop!" I lurched forward, but Jacob's arms gripped me tighter. I gave up resistance and settled for hoping Seth came to his senses. Jacob's Words from earlier resonated in my head.

"I was coming here to tell you that we found a lead on the bloodsuckers your leech dragged here, and I come into find you all over her?"

What bloodsuckers was he talking about? And why was it my fault they were coming? Everything seems to be my fault nowadays.  
Seth growled again, his dark eyes shining and his pointed teeth showing.  
"Seth, please. Please stop. I don't like this. If you don't stop now I'm leaving for good. I can handle myself." I had no intention of going through with this threat, but i was hoping it would be enough to calm him down.  
"What power do you think you have over him that threatening to leave would change anything?" Jacob looked down at me. "We don't all fall for your deadly good looks and charm. Seth was probably bored and needed someone to entertain him and keep him company. Bloodsuckers and Wolves don't get along."  
I looked into Jacob's eyes and knew he was right.  
Seth never loved me. He was making it up to entertain himself. Everything- all of it- was too good to be true. I went completely slack in his arms.  
Then I got angry. I had been completely used. I had been lied to. I could feel myself getting hot in Jacob's arms, and I knew it wasn't him. The very air around me had started bursting into small wisps of flames.  
"What in-" Jacob pushed me away and I fell to the floor, searing my handprints into the wood.  
"You." I seethed, not sure whether to point my anger towards the one who had lied to me or the one who woke me from the dream. "Why?" I settled on both. The ground beneath them started catching on fire.  
Vampires started rolling in, smelling the fire and sensing danger.  
"Leslie! Stop!" Alice cried from behind Jacob.  
"No! This SUCKS. All of it. I thought for one second that this might be ok. But it was all a lie. He lied to me." I sprung onto the sandy wolf, clawing at his fur and starting to go limp. Half hearted screams burst from my throat. Jacob and the Cullens started trying to pull me off of Seth. It was a wonder he didn't fight back.  
"No!" I cried over and over again as I shook off those trying to calm me down. The air around me kept popping in weakening flares.  
The fur I was pulling at shrunk and turned to skin, and I found myself laying on Seth's bare chest.

**So. Embarrassing. I had managed to phase back, wrapping my lower half in my bed blanket somehow, but other than that, I was stark naked, with Leslie on my chest. Everyone and their brother seemed to be in the room. Leslie was all but sobbing her brains out, dry heaving on my chest.  
I stroked her back, trying to calm me down.  
"No!" she screamed, ripping herself from under my arm. "you lied to me!" she looked in my eyes and tried standing. I sat up and grabbed her hand, holding it against her tries to escape.  
"No." I whispered to her. "I never lied to you." all I could do was hope she believed me.  
Alice grabbed her and with the aid of the rest of the Cullens, pulled her out of my room.  
"Seriously, Jacob? You have no room to judge. My imprint is just as human as yours." I stood, fixing the blanket that was keeping me from embarrassing myself.  
"You're... You're kidding, right? You're not kidding." Jacob looked at me in shock, then burst out laughing. He rocked on the floor, holding his stomach, literally in hysterics.  
"I don't see what's so funny." I looked down, embarrassed. While Jacob was preoccupied with laughing at me, I slipped some shorts on. I picked up my ripped clothes. What a shame. Perfectly nice outfit.  
"Listen, bro. I'm sorry." Jacob said, standing up. "But that is probably the worst imprint possible. That was so nasty, walking in on y'all snogging. Man. You don't waste any time, do you?" Jacob had transformed from the alpha-wolf-on-guard to his funny and usual self. "But seriously." his eyes narrowed. "She has some rouge leeches coming for her, and we're not even sure we're obligated to protect her." I looked at him, ready to yell and make him listen. "Well, i guess we're obligated now. Does Leah know Bout this? No? Does anyone?"  
I looked down.  
"She does. And um, well, Edward. Edward knows. But only because he was listening to my brain." I blushed.  
"So the bloodsucker knew before me? That's just wrong." Jacob nudged my shoulder with his fist. **

**I wasn't sure what had caused his sudden and dramatic change of heart. It was probably because his imprint was Renesmee, so he really had no room to judge. Also, it's kind of wolf-code to be accepting of a pack-mate's imprint, because there's really no changing it.**

"No! Let me back in there! Jacob's gonna kill him!" I screeched as four Cullens pulled me away from Seth's room.  
"Seth is fine, Leslie." Alice soothed me.  
"No! No." I said, less enthusiastically. "He lied to me." I said under my breath. "He lied to me."  
"What did he lie about?" me and Alice were sitting on the pink couch.  
"He said he loved me." I realized how stupid I sounded, and how stupid I had been to believe him.  
"Now that's a silly thing for a teenage boy to say." said Alice with a condescending tone.  
"He said it was some werewolves magic thing." I was shaking in her arm, angry at him for lying, and angry at myself for believing him.  
"Did he say he imprinted on you?" Alice said through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, yeah I think that's what he said." I was still shaking.  
"Can they have better timing?" Alice rolled her eyes and let go of me. "Just wait here. I'll be back soon."

**My bedroom door swung open and a sickeningly sweet stench filled the room. Jacob swung around and I peered over his shoulder to see the house pixie, Alice, storming in. **

"**Could you dogs **_**please **_**stop figuring out ways to ruin everything?" She folded her small but strong arms over her chest. "How do you expect me to **_**see**_** anything when you keep intertwining your lives with ours? Just trying to figure out where the clan that's coming to kill Leslie- in case you've forgotten, there happens to be someone coming for our new friend- makes me sick to my stomach because **_**you **_**have woven yourself into her timeline!" She stomped her foot on the ground.**

"**I know- I know." I looked down, wringing my hands. "I'm sorry. Really, I am." **

"**Well you better find a way to protect her." She looked scoldingly at us as she motioned her finger back and forth between me and Jacob. Panic reached it's icy hands down my throat and yanked my stomach up to my throat.**

**Jacob noticed my discomfort and reassured both me and Alice simultaneously. **

"**We'll figure it out."**

"What is Alice doing?" I sputtered. The night's events had worn me down. I could feel myself getting tired. Of course, it was all in my head. My body couldn't physically become tired.

"Lecturing the mutts, I'd assume." Edward spoke disapprovingly, an emotion that I was sure wasn't directed at his sister.

I had been released from the firm bonds of my new family's arms. I sat criss-cross on the floor like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. I was pouty and tired, with my arms folded over my chest. I was sinking from the high I had felt earlier, when I had believed Seth had loved me, when I had thought I had found a silver lining to my cloudy life. I stood up, my head still hanging, and walked into my room. I laid myself down on the carpet, holding one of my many pink pillows in fetal position. I shut my eyes tight and wished harder than I had ever wished before for things to go back to how they used to be.

I imagined my mother's embrace, as cool and compassionate and real as it had felt the last time I had seen her.

I imagined my sister's coo, as innocent and charming as I remembered.

I hoped if I could imagine them hard enough, they would become real.

I just laid there, soaking myself in sorrow, for a long while. I started to feel as though I was spinning, laying on the floor of a carousel, that feeling you get when you're on the edge of slumber, although I wasn't about to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I had been sulking when I felt myself become surrounded by warmth.

The only thing I could think, as I felt his arm slide over mine, was that I had found some way to dream.


End file.
